The Lord of Hell
by Angel's babe
Summary: Takes place immediately after the season 4 finale scene on the balcony. Spoilers: Season 5 (Chapter 2 onward), and season 4 (Chapter 1)
1. Lord Of Hell: Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Lucifer, I'd have renewed it right away. #PickupLucifer

Title: The Lord of Hell

Summary: A next scene following the end of episode 10 of season 4

Spoilers: All of season 4, to be safe.

Chloe heard the faint buzzing of her phone, and turned away from the railing. She had no idea how long she'd been standing there staring after him. It could've been seconds, minutes, or hours. She went to the couch where she'd dropped her bag, and reached in for it.

The message light blinked on it, and she woke it up. "Lord of Hell" came across her screen. She smiled, Lucifer took it one day after she left it lying around and nicknamed himself. She pressed play.

His face came on the screen. "You may find it hard to believe, but it isn't goodbye. I've recently begun to see that I could never say goodbye to you. Not permanently at least. Chloe pressed the tip of the axe against his chest. _"You jumped in front of an axe for me," she said. I know. I'd do it again," he replied._ She should've realized then the depth of his love for her.

"I never wanted you to see me like that. I'm a different man, if I'm still even human." he started the same line he'd said hours before. She rubbed her arms where demons had grabbed her. He'd gone full devil, the power echoing in his voice as he ordered them to let her go, and return to Hell. She watched him, eyes never leaving his face as Maze, and Amenadiel stood on either side as if henchmen waiting to see his will done. She needed to make him understand she accepted him as he was. She loved him, devil or no.

"I learned to like being cruel. Manipulating humans to do my bidding; torturing them in a physical, and mental capacity. I was banished from my home, and family, with no hope of ever returning. I learned to make the best of it. "

"I lost the purpose of it all, forgot there was another way. You reminded me of that. Justice and punishment have no purpose without compassion, and honesty." Chloe wiped at her eye. How many times had he told her what he was? Was it pride that made her doubt? Was it cynicism? She didn't know who she was angrier with, him for not showing her, or herself for not believing.

His eyes suddenly held the wisdom of the ages. "We have rotten timing don't we?" Chloe chuckled, and nodded through tears.

"I need to be worthy of your love. I have to face what I've done in hell, and what I almost allowed to happen on earth. A world without you, isn't worth living in." Chloe forced herself to continue looking at him as if noticing the passion in his eyes for the first time. His intensity caught her breathless.

An instant later he was every inch the Lord of Hell giving her instructions. "I haven't left you without a defense. The safe's combination is your birthday. I left you a signet ring with a few drops of my blood placed in it. Wear it, and think of me, and I will find a way to help you. The club is Maze's, but you and the spawn may have the penthouse. You need somewhere more becoming, if you are to become my consort. I will never stop loving you Chloe Jane Decker." He lifted two fingers to his lips and put them on the screen. Then it faded to black.

She opened the safe and took the ring out. It was strung onto a delicate silver chain, and she lifted it over her head. She settled back against the cushions, wine glass in her hand. "I guess you have your reasons, even though I disagree with them. It is admirable to want to take responsibility for your actions. Linda might even say it was a sign of growth. I will spend the rest of my life regretting the fact I didn't believe you. I love you. Come back to me." She kissed it, and slipped it underneath her shirt.

Chloe's hand grazed a jacket he'd left slung over the back of the sofa. She pulled it down covering herself in it. It smelled of aftershave with a smoky note to it; very Lucifer. She closed her eyes and allowed the scent to comfort her.


	2. Lord of Hell: Chapter 2

Lord Of Hell: Chapter 2

***Spoiler Alert*: Definite season 5 spoilers- the ones featured in promotions on social media. And to be safe, parts of season 4**

* * *

"Why bring me to the point where I could love the devil, only to take him away from me?" she asked. Linda looked at her, her usual sad smile at the question Chloe asked every session.

Ordinarily she'd change the subject by talking about Charlie. "Your acceptance means everything to him. You've shown him how to be better, your faith in him has made him want that." Linda answered.

"Has Amenadiel heard from him?" Chloe asked.

"No. He's limited to how many times he can go down there," she replied. She picked up her baby rocking him.

"I should go," Chloe checked her watch realizing Linda wanted to feed the baby.

"Don't be a stranger Chloe." Linda said.

Chloe bought coffees for her and Dan on the way back to the station; he'd been covering for her at work and with Trixie when she stayed at Lux. Coffee was the least she could do. He wasn't back from lunch yet, so she set the cup on the desk.

"Hello Detective," a smooth voice greeted her. Chloe almost didn't want to turn around for fear of the disappointment. She blinked several times to see if he was real; after six months he comes strolling back into her life.

"Lucifer?" She still didn't believe it. You always heard Lucifer before you saw him; his dirty jokes, banter, and laughter. A group of eager listeners gathered around him to listen to his exploits. His "Detective Douche" was practically a trademark. He stood leaning against her desk, arms folded, legs stretched as if nothing ever happened.

"In the flesh, as it were." She sat down at her desk and pulled a mountain of paperwork towards her, and began filling it out. His silence, and staring became too much after a while.

"It's been busy since you left. We've had the odd demon still around. Maze has been really helpful in that department. "She'd been hunting with renewed energy, pledging to keep the world safe for Charlie and Trixie.

Her phone rang. "Decker," she answered. "Yup, we're on our way," She smiled at him; a sense of familiarity returned as she zipped her coat up. He let her pass before following; something else unusual for him. He all about being the gentleman holding doors open. Smiling at passing officers; this version was still quiet. She'd give him a day or two to catch up; maybe Hell was taking a higher cost than he wanted to admit.

They finished at the crime scene quicker than Chloe thought. There was still a lack of Luciferness coming out of him. He didn't joke with Ella, and he wore gloves at the crime scene. There was a marked respect for the deceased; no comments on the manner of death. She didn't hear him call Dan Detective Douche once.

"Is everything okay?" she asked him as they drove back to the station.

"Everything's fine. Glad to be back at work after my vacation. A little jet lagged maybe. Just flew in, and my wings are exhausted." The last line was typical Lucifer, corny enough to make her roll her eyes, and laugh at the same time.

"If you wanted to talk about anything, I'm here for you," her hand hovered in the air near his shoulder. She took it back as he got out of the car.

"I'll keep that in mind Detective." He left her in the car struggling with the coldness of their encounter. She texted Maze; _Something weird going on with L. Please watch him,'_

* * *

"I love you too," Only those three words held meaning to Lucifer; time was without structure in hell. It was measured by 'before the punishment, during the punishment, and after the punishment. The fact he was unable to say I love you back motivated his return. He knew he'd have to hold onto those feelings for his own survival so he walled them away, taking them out only to make sure he could still speak, and feel as she'd want him to.

"I haven't slipped yet," he muttered. They expected a show of force from him. A moment where he'd thump his chest and become the Lord of Hell they all remembered. Little by little he was reverting; half a face one hour, his head turned to the puckered red skin. Wings weighing on his back in their black and red glory. He'd ripped the clothes from his body; it was easier to deal with the heat in this skin, and the ash falling on his shoulders. A cloak from the outside world. He could choose to be the demon he once was delighting in pain and punishment untampered by justice or compassion. Or he could live up to how she saw him. Be a more discerning devil; try harder to choose the ones that deserved it. 


End file.
